deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mojo Jojo
Mojo Jojo is the main antagonist from the Cartoon Network television series, The PowerPuff Girls. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Caesar vs Mojo Jojo (Abandoned) * Lord Hater vs Mojo Jojo * Mojo Jojo VS Gorilla Grodd * Monkey vs Mojo Jojo * Plankton vs Mojo jojo (Completed) * Mojo Jojo vs Zim Battles Royale * Cartoon Network Villain Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Doctor Doom (Marvel) * Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) * Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) * Doctor Sivana (DC Comics) * Lex Luthor (DC Comics) * Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) * Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) * Mandark (Dexter's Lab) * Megamind Death Battle Info * Height: Unknown (He's pretty short though) * Weight: Unknown * First Appearance: Power Puff Girls Episode 2A Monkey See, Doggie Do Powers and Abilities * Great Strength ** Chimpanzee body already makes it stronger than the average human ** Able to lift fully grown humans with ease ** Able to lift steel gurders with ease ** Not only beat a giant robot to the ground (One which not even the PPG could beat), but he also was able to pull back it's massive leg until it begged for mercy * Great Speed * Durability ** Takes hits from the Powerpuff Girls on a constant basis *** At times the beatings were so bad he looked on the edge of death *** This does include the Power Puff Girls Lasers * Survives explosions caused from his own devices * His exposed brain also takes those beatings * Super Intelligence Weapons and Equipment * Baguette * Helicopter Pod * Observatory Sky Fortress * Laser Cannon * Hovercraft * Mech Suit * Chemical X Cube * Demolition Machine * Generic Laser Cannon * Misc Gear ** More generic laser guns and cannons ** Regular firearms ** Grenades ** Battle Axe ** Bows and Arrows * Exosuit * Monster Mojo Feats and Strengths * Technically created the Powerpuff Girls. ** Bumped into Professor Utonium causing him to add in Chemical X. * Has made several attempts to take over the world. ** Some were almost very successful, such as using the Anubis Dog Head and the key to the world. * Allied with several other dangerous villains. * Has saved the world on a few occasions. * One of the most iconic Power Puff Villains. * Beat up the narrator and took over an episode's story, as well as turned him into a dog, successfully breaking the fourth wall. * Also a high class chef. Weaknesses and Faults * Arrogant * Obsessive * Despite being the Powerpuff Girls' main adversary, he isn't as heinous or strong as HIM, who is the embodiment of chaotic evil, and arguably a depiction of the devil himself. * Chemical X Cube's effects are only temporary * Most of his weapons aren't invinsible * Short Tempered ** This can work to his advantage at times ** This can also hinder him as he stops using his intelligence when enraged * Seems to overlook the obvious ** Like how he could just use the chemical x cube to destroy the power puff girls Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Male Category:Mecha wielder Category:Ninja Category:PowerPuff Girls Characters Category:Primates Category:Supervillains Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Main Antagonist